A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to music synthesizers and comprises an inexpensive single bus keyboard for generating control voltages in response to the playing of one or more keys on the keyboard.
B. Prior Art
Electronic music synthesizers commonly make use of keyboards as the control medium for the performer. Control signals are obtained from the keyboard which establish the pitch, intensity, and other characteristics of the signals to be reproduced in response to the depression of one or more keys. One quite useful single bus keyboard is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,110 issued Aug. 6, 1974 to Dennis P. Colin and assigned to the assignee of the present instrument. The present invention is an improvement on the circuitry there described and comprises simple, less expensive circuitry for generating the requisite control signals from the keyboard and which is relatively free from problems associated with key switch "bounce."